


The Bad And The Dirty

by VampireSerana



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Light Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scratching, Somewhat established relationship, Tentacle Sex, Trans corvo, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSerana/pseuds/VampireSerana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo finds a shrine and The Outsider makes him forget how to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad And The Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the undone and the divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514103) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This fic features a trans man (Corvo) enjoying penetrative sex so if that makes you uncomfortable in any way please be advised!!

The heart beat fast in Corvo’s hand, his own heart pumped with adrenaline. He was wary and tired, just wanting to find the shrine the heart was directing him to. He saw a faint purple glow which he recognized all too well.

 

His heart suddenly pumped with a new adrenaline, an excitement on seeing The Outsider.

 

He’s not sure how this… _relationship_  started. Corvo had always been fond of the praise The Outsider gave him. He found himself flustered and warm when The Outsider said such wonderful things about him. Cooing in his ears about how fascinating he is, how much he loves watching him. Corvo found himself shuddering just thinking about The Outsider’s hot breath on the back of his neck, his ears, his cheeks…

 

Corvo was soon rushed back to reality when the heart in his hand started thumping faster as he neared the shrine. He entered the room glowing in a purple hue, seeing the rune seated on the altar. Pocketing the heart, Corvo reached forward, grasping the run in his marked hand. The mark started the glow with golden light that made Corvo’s entire body feel tingly as he felt The Outsider’s energy rush through him. 

 

“You never seem to disappoint me, my dear.” The Outsider’s smooth voice rang out as Corvo found himself washed into The Void. He saw The Outsider floating a few feet away from him, slowly circling Corvo has if a hawk ready to swoop down on its prey.

 

Corvo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, and goosebumps rise on his skin. The Outsider smirked knowingly, the smug bastard. He moved towards Corvo, reaching out to touch the man’s neck. Corvo’s breath hitched in his throat, the touch making his stomach do excited flips as he anticipates what’s to happen next.

 

“Such a fearsome assassin…” The Outsider drawls out, tangling his hand in the long dark locks as he pulled the mask away from the assassin's face. “If only all of Dunwall knew how you fall to your knees before me.” The Outsider smiled, wide and threatening, and Corvo felt his heart skip a beat. As if under a trance, he leaned in and met The Outsider for a heated kiss, moaning as he felt The Outsider tug roughly on his hair. 

 

"Aah, my dear Corvo, my terrifying assassin, if only they knew how you serve me..." The Outsider continued on, and Corvo could barely focus as The Outsider brought his lips to his neck, sucking and biting at the point just under his pulse. Corvo let out a pathetic whine, and clawed at The Outsider's back, blunt nails scratching against the cool leather. The Outsider's smiled against Corvo's skin, once again biting down on the crook of his neck. 

 

The Outsider looked back up at Corvo with eyes as dark as the depths of the ocean, and the hand in Corvo's hair yanked roughly. Corvo's head fell back, and a pleased cry left his lips as the feeling went straight to his groin. He felt a familiar heat in his stomach and a wetness start to form between his legs.

 

The Outsider's eyes seemed to flash, and suddenly they were both naked, black smoke curling around them as they floated in the emptiness of The Void.

 

Corvo looked up at The Outsider, seeing the shadows dance around him as if they had minds of their own. Hell, maybe they could for all Corvo knows. The Outsider placed a strong hand under Corvo's chin, forcing the man to look straight into those inky pools of nothingness.

 

"Show me your devotion, dear Corvo." The voice rang out in the empty space and his mind as well, all of his senses were being filled by The Outsider. He suddenly found his mouth being occupied by The Outsider’s, that cool, all too human tongue tangling with his own. A cold hand running down his back and over his ass, the smell of whale oil strong in the air. 

 

Corvo yelped when he felt a cold, slippery... _thing_  work its way around his neck. Pressing just lightly against his throat as The Outsider moved his mouth down to Corvo's chest, leaving more of his marks along Corvo's body. 

 

"Corvo, my dear..." The Outsider started, lips barely touching the sensitive skin on his chest. "Are you willing?" 

 

"Yes!" Corvo all but shouted, wanting nothing more than to just  _get on with it._  "Please just..." He trailed off. 

 

The Outsider smiled. "Well then, let the fun begin." He grinned, before shoving three of his fingers into Corvo's open and ready mouth. Corvo greedily sucked on the fingers, tasting the sea salt of them. He coated them all in saliva, licking his way around each digit. The Outsider shuddered at the feeling of his precious marked sucking on his fingers as if his life depended on them. The tentacles around Corvo's neck tightened, not enough to hurt, but enough to send another wave of pleasure straight between his legs. 

 

Corvo moaned around the fingers, wiggling as another one of the tentacles moved over his ass and his groin. The Outsider huffed out a laugh as he removed his fingers from Corvo's eager mouth, and quickly moved his hand down his stomach, to finger Corvo's clit. Corvo gasped out loud. "Fuck!"

 

"What do you want, Corvo?" The Outsider asked, seemingly much too calm for what was currently happening. 

 

"Just...Just fuck me with…Whatever. Your fingers, your cock, your...” He trailed off, not wanting to admit his shameful desire to see what those tentacles could do to him. The Outsider just smiles, knowing exactly what Corvo wants. 

 

Corvo almost screamed,  _almost_ , as one slippery tentacle pushed itself into his heat. He mewled loudly, feeling not only The Outsider's way to damn good fingers playing with his clit, but the tentacle pushing itself deeper, and deeper, and  _deeper_  into him. It was almost too much to take. He was close to breaking. Way to close to losing control over himself. "Holy fuck...” He managed to gasp out. 

 

Then, when another, smaller, tentacle pushed its way into his ass, that's when he screamed. 

 

He was full, so fucking full he couldn't think about anything else besides the feeling of The Outsider and all he was doing to him. When he felt tentacles push against his lips, he happily accepted them into his mouth with a moan. 

 

He knows he's not going to last long. Not with these tentacles fucking him senseless in every hole. He feels them speed up, along with the fingers mercilessly fingering his clit. He can't take it, he can't.

 

"That's it, my dear Corvo. Give into me, give into the feeling, and give me your devotion. This is worth more than any prayer, than any worship, than any sacrifice." The Outsider says, a pleased look on his face as he watches the man before him withering.

 

Corvo breathes heavily through his nose, thrusting his hips up to meet the thrusts of The Outsider's shadows moving around inside him. It's fucked up, he think, he knows it's fucked up. But it feels so damn good he can't bring himself to care. The Outsider continues to praise him, sending his mind spiraling into madness. The affect The Outsider has on him cannot be healthy. 

 

"Such a good boy." The Outsider coos, moving his other hand up the yank down on the assassin's hair, and trail down his back. Leaving light scratches along the way. Corvo can't take it anymore. 

 

He comes, he shudders violently against all The Outsider has to give him. He feels the tentacles move away from his mouth, a string of saliva connecting them to his lips. He moans out, voice cracking. The Outsider sets him down onto the ground, watching him shudder and shiver on the ground as cum leaks from his groin. The site is enough to make The Outsider himself come, as he stands over Corvo. The Outsiders hot cum hits Corvo's thighs and stomach. He loves the feeling. 

 

The Outsider settles down beside him, tucking his head in the crook of Corvo's neck, and puts his hand over Corvo's heart as he calms down from his high. He breathes in Corvo's scent, running a hand down his chest and resting it on his waist. 

 

Corvo's eyes flutter as he glances at The Outsider, running a hand through the short dark hair before his marked hand intertwines with The Outsider's. Sleep starts to overtake Corvo, realizing after all this how tired he truly was. 

 

Before Corvo passes out, he sees the mark on his hand glowing bright gold.

 

**Author's Note:**

> when u should be studying for exams but corvoutsider porn is more important


End file.
